


The Dance

by Hudstrige1



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Amber is nice, Buffy is so frustrated with them, M/M, TJ ships it, she curses Jonah out which is a current mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudstrige1/pseuds/Hudstrige1
Summary: There’s a dance on Friday and Cyrus and Jonah are too nervous to ask each other





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Fall has arrived to Jefferson Middle school, which means the annual September dance is among the sixth through eighth graders, it being the only thing any of the students are currently buzzing about.  
"I know! I know! It's going to be so awesome!"   
Buffy and Andi are excitedly freaking out at Buffy's locker before homeroom; squeezing hands and hopping up and down at the plans they just confirmed.  
"What's the good news?" Cyrus asks, walking up with Jonah and curious to hear what has to be said.  
"We're going to the dance!" Buffy beams, now separated from Andi and facing the guys.  
"Yeah! We're going with Walker and Marty as a group!" Andi couldn't contain herself.  
"Guys, that's awesome!"  
"Alright!"  
Cyrus and Jonah both praise the news.   
"I know! And my parents can't say no since it's a group!" Andi states.  
"Have you guys gotten dates yet?" Buffy asks the question that the guys always shut down at.  
"Oh. Uh..."  
"Well..."  
"Uh-uh—"  
"No. Not really." They stumble together.  
"Oh _come on, no_ one has asked either of you?"   
"No,"  
"Not really."  
Andi's brow furrows. "Well if you guys wanna join us with Walker and Marty-"  
" _No."  
"No _way." They automatically refuse Andi's offer.  
"We don't wanna be a bunch of _third wheels."_ Jonah insists.   
"You won't be third wheels. You'll have each other." Buffy breezily points out, in which Cyrus and Jonah both blush.  
"Al _right_ ," Buffy can read them loud and clear with her arms crossed and eyes squinted as the second bell rings.  
"W-we should get going." Jonah excuses them.  
"Yeah. See ya guys." Cyrus adds, and he and Jonah head in the opposite direction of the girls.  
"Think one of them will get the question out by Friday?" Andi asks to Buffy, the both of them continuing to observe the boys walk off.  
The other girl scoffs. "Three _days?_ We'll see."

On their walk to the homeroom class they share, Cyrus brings up to Jonah "So uh, you still thinking about going to the dance...?"  
"Why?" Jonah's eyes almost pop out of his head, the eyes that are worriedly now looking into Cyrus'.  
"Do you _really_ think we should tag along with Andi Buffy and the other guys?" Cyrus wonders, shrugging as they both stop walking in the middle of the hall.  
"Uh, nah. I-I think I'm just gonna skip it..." Jonah folds his hands together.   
"Even if a girl asks you?"  
Jonah practically snickers. "What girl would ask me?"  
"Oh, _c'mon!_ What girl _wouldn't_ ask you? You're _Jonah Beck._ " Cyrus lights up and supportively punches his shoulder.  
Jonah chuckles with partially weak smile. "Thanks...What about you? No girl has seriously asked you?"  
Cyrus' expression turns completely fallen.  
A girl _has_ happened to ask him just the other day, and he just _happened_ to say no, because he _happens_ to be gay.  
"Oh. Um...No." He lies, scoffing and wiping away the forehead sweat.  
"Well if no one asks you before Friday then I'm sure one will want to sneak a dance."  
Jonah's compliment brings color to Cyrus' cheeks.  
"You too."  
Jonah chortles. "Dancing's not really my thing."  
"A- _ha._ Well we'll have to see." Cyrus pats Jonah's shoulder again, beginning his step forward.  
"I'll see you afterwards, 'kay?"  
"Bye..." the smile won't leave Jonah's face, until he's watching Cyrus walk off with expected and returned stress.  
Bi indeed.

At lunch, Buffy can notice Cyrus' blatant worry, sitting next to him on the brick seating outside the entrance of the school.  
"You okay?" She wants to get this cleared up before everyone else shows.  
"Yeah, just...It's the dance." He glances at her.  
"Still trying to ask Jonah?"  
"I don't want to waste my time."  
" _What_ are you talking about?" She frowns.  
"Just-" Cyrus huffs. "He says he's not even gonna _go._ So why would he even _ask_ me?"  
"If he doesn't ask you then I'll _make him_ ask you." Buffy turns threatening, getting that dark look in her eyes.  
"Buffy _no..."_ Cyrus' eyes blink down at the pavement below their feet.  
"Not _just_ Jonah..." His sneakers dangle. " _Any_ guy."  
" _What?"_ Buffy can't believe what she's hearing.  
"Someone _did_ ask me." His eyes return to hers. "A girl. Iris. But...I said no."  
"Okay," She nods. "So?"  
"So no _guy_ is ever gonna wanna ask me."  
" _Jonah_ does. He just can't bring himself to." Buffy tries getting through to him.   
"So then _what_ am I gonna do? I can't _ask_ him." Cyrus can't bring himself to pop the question either.  
"Fine. Then show him."  
"Show him?"  
" _Show_ him that you're not gonna wait around forever. Ask someone else."  
" _Who?_ "

Cyrus swears this is dumbest thing he's ever done in his life.  
He practically has to force himself up to TJ Kippen, who's busy retrieving things from his locker within the hallway that only holds the two of them.  
"Hey TJ..."  
"Hey Cyrus," He turns around to a pleasant. surprise. "What brings you here?"  
"Uh...So I was just with Buffy, and-anyway uh...You know that dance on Friday?"  
"Yeah?" TJ shrugs.  
"You wanna go? Or something?"  
"Me and you, go?"   
"Yeah..." Cyrus' face is already scrunched and red, eyes almost closed from embarrassment.  
"Oh, um, I would, but...Stephanie kinda already asked me."  
"Oh...Yeah I get it. Sorry. I didn't even really wanna do this. Buffy kinda made me." Cy' turns away in shame.  
"You're not going with Jonah?"  
"What?" Cyrus flinches, spinning back in TJ's direction.  
"I mean—it's kinda obvious he wants to ask you."  
"And I wanna ask him. But, it's complicated..."  
TJ sadly pauses. "Hopefully I'll see you guys there together..."  
Cyrus wants to tell him to not get his hopes up. Their high five is meaningful but depressingly flimsy.

After lunch and before fourth period, Cyrus finds Buffy and Andi discussing things at Andi's locker.  
"Hey. How'd asking TJ go?" Buffy greets.  
"You _asked TJ_ to the dance?" Andi asks a bit too loudly. So loud that Jonah happens to hear from a few feet away.  
"I don't like him like that. I just wanted someone to go with. You know-'go' go with. But he's already going with Stephanie."  
Jonah would've heard that, if he hadn't ran away in devastation and vengeful tears so fast.   
"That girl who ate cookies off the floor?" Andi needs important clarification.  
"Yeah. So—I don't know what to do now. I can't go with Iris. It wouldn't feel right."  
"Iris asked you?"   
"Yeah," Cy' answers to Andi. "But...I'm out of options."  
" _No_ you're not. _Jonah-"_  
"We _had_ this talk, Buffy. It's not happening."  
"Then I'll make it happen _for_ you!"  
"Cyrus, if you want to, I can give up my date with Walker and we can go as friends," Andi offers.  
" _No_ way. I'm not costing you time with Walker. I'll just...I'll ask Jonah." Cyrus suddenly decides.  
"You're really gonna do it?"   
"Yeah. Right now so I'm not late for class. Where is he?"

Jonah is now sprinting as fast as he can over to Jefferson High School that sits adjacent to the middle school; separated by their parking lots.  
Between getting over there and actually finding Amber in the big and crowded building, Jonah knows he's gonna be getting written up once he gets back.  
"Jonah?" Amber asks, standing around with her group of friends in the hallway.   
"Hey..."  
"Everything alright?" She ignores the snickers of her friends around her.  
"Uhh, so, you going to that dance on Friday?"  
"It's a middle school dance..."  
This cracks all the other kids up, and Jonah knows he should probably get the hell out of here.  
"Right, uh..." His face is flushed and body sweaty. "I'm just gonna-" he turns away and takes a few steps forward.  
"Wait." Amber speaks up. "It's Friday?"  
"Yeah..." Jonah timidly turns back.  
"I'll show up. Maybe you can save me a dance." The smile she flashes is warm.  
"Yeah...I will." He smiles, satisfied that he's at least getting something out of this.  
Her friends begin eagerly whispering to one another.  
"Cool." Amber finishes, and Jonah runs off after another quick smile.  
So, he shows up to class late, gets a warning, and puzzlingly roams the halls during the five minutes they're allowed before each period; not exactly knowing what to do with himself.  
"Hey, Jonah!" Cyrus is lucky enough to find him, jogging up eagerly.  
"Hey..." Jonah smiles.  
"So, you still not going Friday night?"  
"I think I am now. Amber told me to save her a dance."  
"Oh..." Cyrus takes that as a rejection. "You talked to her?"  
"Uhhh yeah. Outside. Umm—" Jonah knows that Cyrus is wondering how that encounter came to be.   
"But, you're going with TJ, so, everything's cool, right?" Jonah forces a smile.  
"I'm not going with TJ."  
"What? But I thought I heard-"  
"I asked him, but he said no."  
"Oh...So, you like him?" Jonah tries not to sound too sour.  
"No. Just thought he'd be someone to go with."  
"Oh..."  
Jonah knows this is perfect opportunity to ask the question, but again can't bring himself to it. It was so easy to ask Amber. So why is it so hard with Cyrus?  
"Sooo, you're gonna dance with Amber?" There's slight hurt in Cyrus' tone.  
"If she even shows _up._ Nothing's official or anything. I'm kinda nervous that she will. I've never really danced before."  
"Me neither." Cyrus chuckles. "Well, kinda. My step Mom's tried to teach me a few times, but I haven't gotten much of a hang."  
Jonah giggles at the mental image. "What if I step on her shoes?" He blurts out a sudden fear.  
"What?" Cyrus chuckles.   
"I don't know I-I've never really slow danced before..." Jonah smiles goofily, bringing Cyrus' laughter.  
"I haven't either. Unless you count my step Mom."  
This time they both laugh.  
"I'll see you and the girls after class," Cyrus brings up.  
"Okay. So, uh, will you? Be at the dance?" Jonah hopes.  
Cyrus automatically shuts down. "Oh, uh, I dunno...But if I'm not, good luck with Amber. You _won't_ step on her toes. I promise."  
"Maybe you can...Teach me?"  
"Huh?" Cyrus already feels faint.  
"Yeah...I mean, if you want-"  
" _Yeah!_ Of course-! I-I mean sure! Whatever'll help you. S-see ya!" And with that Cyrus takes off, a stressfully exhaling Jonah already giving himself the wrong idea.  
"He must think I'm _so_ weird..."

The next morning, one day before the dance, Amber catches up with Jonah in the Jefferson Middle parking lot.  
"Hey Jonah! Just wanted to say I'll see you at the dance!"  
"Oh...!" He blinks, heart doing all sorts of summersaults. Does this still mean-?  
"See you there!" The girl beams, showing off her bright smile before turning away and running off to the property she's most needed on.  
Dead in his tracks and unable to move, Jonah gulps.  
"Hey..." Andi runs up to him, tone hesitant. "Are you really going to the dance with Amber?"  
"No. She's gonna show up though and is expecting a dance. Andi I do _not know_ how to slow dance." He expresses his panic.  
"Jonah it's okay it's not complicated-"  
"Hey guys!" Cyrus comes jogging up.   
"Cyrus!" Jonah beams, giving him the eyes that Cyrus melts at every time and leaves Andi trying not to make some sort of gay comment each time.   
"Teach me how to dance like you said?" The crisis is clear on the tip of Jonah's tongue.  
Never being more intrigued, Andi's eyebrows jump up while her hands fly to her hips.  
"Yeah! What're we talkin'? Waltz? Salsa? My step mother taught me 'em all-"  
"How about just normal swaying. Hands on the hips. Things like that."  
 _'Man that's gay.'_ Andi thinks. "Hm. Interesting. Have fun guys." She rightfully leaves them alone to go laugh about this to Buffy, leaving Jonah more petrified.  
"Sooo..." Cyrus can sense his nervousness.  
"Should I just teach you right here in the parking lot, or..."  
"C'mon." Jonah takes his hand and drags him through the open doors of the school.  
Suddenly this isn't so much about stepping on Amber's feet than it is about getting to dance with Cyrus.

"Okay, so," They were able to sneak into their homeroom classroom before anyone else has arrived, standing in the middle of the room in between certain desks they have pushed out of the way for room.  
Cyrus stands inches apart from Jonah, slowly bringing him closer with a touch of his sides, causing the other boy to almost melt onto the floor.  
"Put your hands on my shoulders."  
"Like right now?"  
"Yeah. Right now," Cyrus giggles.  
"Okay..." Jonah shakily does so, worrying whether the sweat from his palms are going to seep into the fabric of Cyrus' clothes.  
"And now what..."  
"We just...Sway." Cyrus begins the motions, and Jonah's heart calms down with each sway they perform.  
"That's it...?" He expected more.  
"Yeah. Pretty basic. You could swing her,"   
Jonah automatically does just that, taking Cyrus' hand and swinging him around simply; hands going back to their designated spots.  
Cyrus giggles. "Yup. Like that. Or—or bow her..." He's getting a bit mesmerized, considering Jonah just freakin' spun him around without warning.  
"Like—Yeah..." Right now he can barely comprehend that Jonah is bowing him down towards the floor, both hands on his back to lead him down.  
"Y-you're doing great..." Their eyes couldn't separate no matter the circumstances, and Cyrus feels like he's literally going to faint until Jonah pulls him back up.  
"That's better. Thank you."  
The two of them laugh faintly.  
"Anything else I could do...?" Jonah hopes, now just wanting to try out any new move on Cyrus.  
"Uhh we don't have to stay in the same place. Here."  
Now they're both just repeatedly spinning each other around while cruising the desk cleared floor, giggling and grinning for its entirety.  
"See? You haven't stepped on my toes this entire time..." Cyrus barely gets the words out due to being so fascinated with what's taking place; getting lost in Jonah's eyes and touch, wanting to believe that this can't be real because nothing like this _ever happens._  
At least not to him.  
Jonah almost forgets to laugh because he's so consumed with whether or not this is reality.  
"Uh-huh..." He officially feels like an airhead. "Maybe you should dip me down this time."  
"You mean bow?"   
"Yeah yeah, whatever." They laugh as Cyrus fulfills the request; it lasting for a good few seconds before he pulls him back up.  
"I didn't want you getting lightheaded, so..."  
Jonah chortles. "Sh-should we put back the desks...?" He hates to say it, but their teacher is going to walk in any second.  
"Yeah, haha..." Obviously not wanting to, Cyrus slowly lets go of him, and Jonah does the same with a bitten bottom lip.  
"We didn't need any music," Cyrus amusedly points out.  
"Hey yeah," Jonah smiles.  
Because the music was playing in their heads the whole time.

They had lied and said they were just looking for something, when the other students and teacher started to arrive.  
When around each other afterwards, all they can do is give each other heart eyes and talk in a tone of lust.  
Before third period, when the two of them are in the middle of happily talking at Cyrus' locker, Gus approaches them.  
"Hey."  
"Oh, hey Gus."   
"Hey."   
They greet him.  
"Uh, it cool if I talk to Cyrus for a sec?" He checks, and that same Cyrus goes weak. "Me?"   
"Yeah."  
Not liking the feeling he's getting, Jonah steps away an appropriate amount to where he can still eavesdrop.  
"So, uhhh, do you, maybe wanna go to the dance, together?" Gus was mustering up the courage to ask Cyrus this question all week.  
"Oh." Cyrus never thought _any_ guy would ask him in such a way, so he never thought he'd have to prepare for, well, turning one _down._ Iris was already awkward enough.  
"Um—I'm not really looking for a date—to go with. I'm just gonna be with my friends..." He figures it's the best way to let him down gently.  
"I-I totally would but I already promised them, and..."   
That's a lie.  
"I'm sorry..."  
 _That's_ not.  
"Oh. I get it. Thanks anyway." Gus flashes that cute smile of his, looking away in embarrassment and awkwardly glancing at Jonah when walking away.  
Jonah who walks up to Cyrus, once he's officially gone.  
" _Man_ I feel terrible." Cyrus expresses.  
"Why'd you turn him down?" Jonah genuinely wonders.  
"Because I don't like him like that."  
"This is the _first_ guy that's like-actually asked you like that."  
The first guy that could've actually been the second if Jonah found the courage to ask such a simple question.  
"Yeah, so?"  
Jonah sees the flaw in what was said by him. Just because Cyrus is gay, doesn't mean he's gonna be jumping at the chance to date _any_ guy who likes him.  
Just like Jonah wouldn't so eagerly date any guy or girl that gave him the opportunity just because he's bisexual.  
"Right. I'm sorry..."  
"It's okay. Uh—" Cyrus gulps. "So, is Amber really gonna show up?"  
"That's what she told me."  
"So, when you guys dance, does that mean you'll like, get back together?" Cyrus tries not to openly worry too much.   
"Oh, no. Amber's cool now, but...We would _never_ get back together."  
"Okay." Cyrus is overly relieved despite his casual tone. "Just checking."  
"Hm?"  
"Y-ya know. J—just—clarification." Cyrus can't stop stumbling over his answer.  
Jonah entirely lights up at the fact that Cyrus is growing nervous around him.  
"So, will I? See you at the dance?" He needs some clarification himself.  
"Uhhh, yeah! Yeah why not. You're gonna be there. And so is everyone else, so, haha." Cyrus forces a smile.  
"Cool." Jonah's happy that he got a yes, but is aware that Cyrus is still nervous.  
"And hey. Don't worry. I won't let you be alone."   
He guarantees it.

In the same place that Buffy was eating lunch with Cyrus outside yesterday, Jonah explains to her everything that’s been happening, and she thinks it’s time to give it to him ironically straight.  
“So just _ask him,_ Jonah! He turned down Gus for _you!”_ She raises her voice at him standing with him behind the brick seating that’s above the sidewalk pavement.   
“He turned down Gus because he doesn’t _like him.”_  
“Be _cause_ he likes _you!_ I know you’re oblivious and all but _god dammit-!”_  
“Driscoll! Language!” One of her overhearing teacher’s calls out.  
“Sorry. Kind of.”  
Jonah quietly exhales. “I just—I dunno-“  
“ _Jonah._ ” She glares at him. “Just because you’re gonna be dancing with Amber for _two minutes,_ _doesn’t_ mean you can’t dance with Cyrus. I mean for the _love of-!”_  
“We already danced.”  
“ _What?”_ Her knees almost give out from under her.  
“Yeah. I wanted him to teach me how to dance so I don’t do it wrong. But now I _kinda_ realize that that was just an excuse to get closer to him.”  
“ _Duh_. So, dance with him again! And what do you mean ‘get it right’ it’s just swaying back and forth it’s not the _waltz._ ”  
“I didn’t want to step on anyone’s shoes...”  
“I don’t _get you.”_

That next night, the dance finally upon them, Jonah uncomfortably stands to the side from Andi, Buffy, Marty and Walker all having their fun times, laughing together and dancing, with Cyrus or Amber nowhere to be found.  
Considering that today Cyrus never even guaranteed he’d be going to the dance like he was the day before, Jonah doesn’t have to promise staying.  
With one step towards the gymnasium doors, here comes Cyrus, walking in with fancily combed hair with his tuxedo and black shiny shoes that his four parents photographed him too many times in; the same look that _Jonah_ currently can’t get over.   
“Hey!” Jonah smiles once Cyrus has walked a close distance between them.   
“Hey...” Cyrus can’t help but check him out, and Jonah’s oblivious self refuses to notice so.  
“You look good...!”  
“Thanks! So do you.” Jonah does his turn of eyeing Cyrus’ entire outfit.  
“Where are the girl’s and their dates?”  
“Over there.” Jonah points to them in an even better and happier state, which Cyrus’ eyes shine at.  
“Wow...” He studies the four of them continuing their goofy dancing and lit up faces from fifteen feet away.   
“They look so happy...”  
“Yeah...” Jonah can’t help but pine at Cyrus with his eyes while he says that. “Um...” A lump appears in his throat.  
“I liked dancing with you yesterday.”  
Cyrus beams instantly. “I liked dancing with you too.”  
In the middle of their blatant smiles towards each other, Amber decides to show.  
“Hey guys!” She calls out, running up in her getup.  
The anxiety Jonah knew he was going to experience once she arrived has started, body sweating and practically already shutting down.  
“Jonah thinks he’s gonna step on your shoes.” Cyrus shares with her.  
“ _What?”_ She laughs, only humiliating Jonah more.  
“Dude it’s okay.” Cyrus whispers to him, purposely stepping in closer.  
“You guys ready to dance?”  
“Like, all of us?” Cyrus asks.  
“Yeah! What did you think I meant by dance?” Amber enthuses.  
Jonah blinks tiredly.   
“ _Ohhhh,”_ Cyrus looks at him with a red face and rapidly blinking eyes. “Yeah, let’s go!” He grabs both Jonah and Amber’s wrists, in which Jonah almost stumbles his way over to the floor.  
So, for a good few minutes, the three of them dance goofily and fast, just like Amber always intended.  
Right after the song ends, nothing other than a song intended for nothing but slow dancing comes on, leaving Amber to awkwardly freeze up.  
“Um.” She doesn’t exactly want to dance with either of them.  
“Oh, _crap_ , there’s Gus...” Cyrus notices, pointing over to the boy uncomfortably roaming around across the gym having no one to dance with.  
“Who?”  
“I turned him down.”  
Amber cracks her knuckles. “I got this.”   
So, she walks over and works her usual Amber magic.  
Because of that, Jonah and Cyrus are looking at each other and nervously chuckling, before roaming their eyes to all the couples slow dancing around them, that include Andi with Walker and Buffy with Marty.  
“Look at them,” Jonah points out, the four of them never looking happier.   
“Yeah...” Cyrus smiles. “I could watch them all night.”  
Just like Jonah could dance with Cyrus all night, which he so badly wants to.  
“Do you think we, could have that?” He puts the question out there, and Cyrus almost can’t believe what he’s hearing.  
He can’t believe who he’s looking at either; the person whose mouth clearly meant those exact words to him.  
“Us...?”  
“Yeah...” Jonah shakily holds out his hand. “I mean, just because we misunderstood Amber—doesn’t mean our dance wasn’t for nothing...”  
Cyrus couldn’t agree more with those words.  
“Promise you won’t step on my shoes?” He teases.  
“We’ll see.”  
Cyrus bellows a laugh. “I wouldn’t mind...”  
Jonah’s never sounded happier with the laugh he lets out, setting them up in their positions with no mistakes or imperfections, and most definitely no time to waste.  
“You remembered everything.” Cyrus smiles  
“You’re a great teacher.”  
They spend the majority of their dance unable to stop either giggling or guffawing.  
It’s not long before Andi notices instead of Buffy, while still in the middle of the dancing that she has to put on pause just to excitedly point it out to her.  
“Yeah,” Buffy couldn’t be more proud or unsurprised.  
“It’s not their first dance.”  
Nor is their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts below! :)


End file.
